Birthday Party at the Institute
by TommyBoybbi
Summary: Tommy Boy oc and Peggy organize a birthday party for their men, Rawhide and Buckaroo, that they won't soon forget


**Birthday Party**

Tommy Boy packed Rawhide's bag for the week long seminar that he was going to with Buckaroo. Buckaroo was on several panels of discussion on the topic of neurosurgery. Buckaroo had been perfecting work on several new instruments and they wanted him to panel several discussions on a symposium. The convention was being held in Zurich. Rawhide was going with him for protection and keep Buckaroo's mind on where he was to be and when.

Tommy Boy packed several suits and jeans and shirts. She did their laundry the day before making note on what he would need for the trip. Rawhide had been trying to finish up on his own project in the labs. He had to be reminded by her that day that he was leaving tomorrow for a seven-day trip to Europe.

He had been working with cultures that he had taken on a trip to Chernobyl. Seeing how the effect of the radiation was on the land around it and beyond. For Tommy Boy that was a scary trip not knowing the full affects on the fallout may be still. Rawhide assured her he took ever precautions. 

She packed his bag and pulled together his travel papers. He would be gone for seven days but she and Peggy would be pulling together the biggest and best birthday party they could muster for their two guys. They had been working on it for three months. Knowing that the guys would be gone long enough to get things done was the only way it was going to happen.

Tommy Boy smiled to her self. When the boys returned they would find a big surprise.

Rawhide came in while Tommy Boy was reflecting this thought.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look like a cat that swallowed the canary."

"Suffering succotash, spoiled again," she said back.

"You got me all packed?" he asked.

"I thought you would be in the lab till late so I went ahead."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said. "I came up for a break. Joel is getting slides of what we have now. I'll study them while on this trip."

"You sound frustrated."

"My thesis for this study is not coming out. Things are screwy. I may make sense of it after taking a break. I don't know." He lay down on the bed. 

Rawhide looked tired and worn out. Tommy Boy had seen him work hard on projects but this was a top priority for him. With the land around the facility sterile. It was imperative to see what was there to see if and when the land and different mileages away could be used again. That area had been a fertile agricultural area. What Rawhide was expecting to see in his samples was not coming up.

Tommy Boy lay down next to him. She massaged the top of his head then his shoulders and down. Slowly she felt Rawhide relax. He relaxed enough to fall asleep. Knowing he was off to a good sleep she got up. Covered him with a blanket off the rocking chair, and unplugged the phone. She left the room to let him have a well-deserved rest. Traveling would get his system upheaval enough. She couldn't afford for him to get sick.

In the hall she called to Mrs. Johnson on the go-phone.

"Mrs. J."

"Hello TB."

"Put Rawhide on DND. I got him asleep and he doesn't need to be disturbed. Put me on detail."

"Roger."

She would get the slides from Joel for Rawhide and pack them. Tommy Boy headed for the bunkhouse to see if there was anything else going on that she had missed for the second half of the day.

Perfect Tommy was there as was Reno. Tina was keeping up on the World Watch One at the time. Tina confirmed that all was well on what her high security issues. Tommy Boy told the boys to leave Rawhide alone for a while, that he finally was sleeping.

Tommy Boy headed out to check on other items that dealt with the daily running of the institute. She would be taking the matters in strides for the next week anyway. 

An hour later with all items cleared and checked, Tommy Boy returned to Rawhides room. It was ten o'clock. If Rawhide could sleep till six and get what he needed in the morning the boys were to leave the institute at three for a five p.m. flight out. 

She entered the room. Rawhide was still on the bed, rolled over on his side. He had drawn a pillow down for his head. Tommy Boy undressed down to her tank top and panties and curled up next to him on the bed. Pulling the blanket to share it with him. Rawhide's arm instantly went around her body and pulled her closer to him. He snuggled like a big bear that he was. She relished the feeling. She fell asleep soon after knowing that she took care of her teddy bear for the evening.

Over the week, Peggy and Tommy Boy coordinated the birthday festivities. A large tent was set up in the field by the pond. Along with 3 other tents nearby. Peggy located some of Buckaroo's friends from the Middle East as did Tommy Boy for Rawhide. One of the few that were not murdered in Afghanistan flew in for his friend's birthday. Peggy located a band that could play for the whole night along with the dances that the girls, including Peggy and Tommy Boy were going to dance that night.

For the last three months the girls had gone to a dance studio to learn to belly dance. They had the girl's night out, like the boys did. But they would go to the studio first for an hour or so and learn a dance that they all would dance. Peggy learned a solo dance as did Tommy Boy. They would each do a special dance for their guy. Peggy did a symbol dance. Tommy Boy had chosen a veil dance.

Caterers were found to prepare their favorite dishes of the areas. Costumes were gotten for all to wear. By the time the day came to day of the party all was looking well. Everyone was at the tents that were not needed for necessity items. Mrs. Johnson was to hand the guys a bag each that held a tape and an Arab costume. They were instructed to listen to the tape and change promptly. Their horses would be ready out front.

Terry picked up the guys at the airport on time at three o'clock. It took an hour and half to get to the institute. Mrs. Johnson handed them their bags and told them that they had to back at her desk in half an hour "or be square and have the wrath of Tommy Boy on their heads." They laughed at that on their way up to the bunk floor. Rawhide looked in the bag and recognized the clothes. He saw the tape and put it in the stereo in his room. 

"Greetings Buckaroo and Rawhide. You are cordially invited to an evening of festivities at our oasis. Food and drink are plentiful, and entertainment abounds. For tonight we are living not in New Jersey nor the United States but an Arabian night. Perhaps this can be included in 1000 nights of the Arabian Nights. 

Now Hurry and dress before the all the food is taken."

Rawhide smiled to Buckaroo. Their girls had gone to the brink in making their 30th birthday's memorable. They dressed as quickly into their appointed garb and headed back down to Mrs. Johnson.

At the tent Mrs. Johnson let them know that the boys had their bags. Tommy Boy went to the microphone to get everyone's attention. "This is the final check. The boys are here and should be getting their message now. Reno will emcee the dancers at eight o'clock. So up to then, party on. Let the guys know that they are appreciated and such and they will be seeing their old friends that were able to make it to this festivity. Peggy and I will be out of sight till the dances. So any time they try looking for us, tell them you don't know or have them look on the other side of the tent. After 8 Reno will announce the first dance of the girls. Then Buckaroo will be honored and Peggy will do her dance, then Rawhide and myself. Then we party till we drop. I like to thank everyone this week for getting this done. This went so smoothly that I still can't believe it." Cheers went up all over. 

Tommy Boy and Peggy disappeared to the third tent. They had food and drink there and waited awhile till they dressed for their part.

Buckaroo and Rawhide went to Mrs. Johnson. "Your steeds await you." She got a picture of them before they went out the door to see that their horses were posted at the front. They mounted their horses and headed for the pond. Before them they saw the tents and people in similar garb. They laughed in unison and rode on to the party before them.

They entered the tent saw people and heard music that reminded them of their own pasts. Buckaroo spotted Akeem, his friend from Saudi Arabia. Rawhide caught sight of his friend's brother, Aslim. They talked and drank with friends. They tried to find their girls but everyone looked like they didn't know where the hostesses were or led them off on a goose chase. 

The hour of eight struck and Reno took the microphone. He had Buckaroo and Rawhide sit in their designated areas. "As everyone knows we are celebrating the 30th birthdays of both Buckaroo and Rawhide." Cheers and applaud went up. "First on the bill of fair is the a group of our esteemed associates who have taken the time to learn a dance. A dance from the Middle East with it's mysticism and enchantment, the ladies of the Institute."

The music started up and the girls of the institute that chose to participate came out on the center floor. Lights had been installed in strategic places in the tent and were working on the girls now. Twenty girls did a synchronized dance of belly dancing. Each girl did a solo bit and finished. Everyone was impressed by the show. 

A chair was placed out at the head of the floor. "Buckaroo if you would please." Buckaroo went out to the chair and sat down. The music started for a symbol dance. Peggy came out from the darkness in her dance outfit that fit her curves. She danced for Buckaroo. At the end Buckaroo stood clapping then taking his girl in his arms and giving her a kiss that told much to everyone.

Reno got on again, "Rawhide, would you please take your seat."

Buckaroo passed his friend. Rawhide took his seat. Buckaroo and Peggy settled on cushions behind Rawhide.

The music started and the spot light fell upon Tommy Boy. She was covered in veils and had bells on her ankles and neck. She had chosen the veil dance. She moved to the music, moving with the beat and syncopation. Then she let Rawhide have a veil. The veil dance showed her soul to Rawhide. She kept eye contact on him the entire time. She danced with her soul to him. At the end of the dance Tommy Boy bowed to the feet of Rawhide. He stood up as did everyone else, clap to her performance. He helped her up, unveiled herself to a silk harem outfit. He to kiss his girl to show the entire crowd how he felt about the dance.

For several hours they sat around a low table eating and drinking. People passed by talking and wishing the boys happy birthday. When it was time to retired the girls told their guys that they had their own tents for their own night of Arabian life.

Tommy Boy took Rawhide to a tent that had more drink and food and cushioned from one side to the other. She looked at Rawhide who pulled her to him. "Your dance showed me much tonight."

"Glad you noticed." She moved against him. "It is a celebration. Thought you should know how much I love you."

He kissed her, hungrily. She pulled away. She moved away to pour a drink, then looked at him. "Your birthday isn't over yet." she came back to him and kissed him. "Let me make love to you." she whispered and kissed him again.

Rawhide fell back into the cushions. Tommy Boy helped him undress to nothing. She kissed him and worked her way down. His neck, chest, nipples, and lower. When she came upon his member, she skillfully took it into her mouth and started giving it something Rawhide never thought he would get from her. She left long enough to take off her top and pants. Then returned to his growing shaft. Rawhide sat back and kept his control. When she was bringing him to the brink he let her know. She moved to settle on his cock and took him within her. She moved slowly on him, causing him teeter on the brink to come. Finally Rawhide could not resist any longer. He moved to be on top and looked down on her. "Lady you are driving me crazy. I can not take your teasing." He started to move. He came instantly but he did not go soft. He continued to move, wanting to bring pleasure to his woman beneath him. She came soon after while he came again in her. It was the longest they had come together in ecstasy. She shuddered over and over to his pumping within her. Tears came to Tommy's eyes. Rawhide kissed them away. He felt the same. They kissed and cuddled. Nothing could be said to add to the moment.

Four weeks later...

Tommy Boy woke up to the feeling of being sick. She got up quickly and headed for the bathroom and threw up. Rawhide woke up to the movement of her leaving the bed and hearing her in the bathroom. He got up and went to check on her.

He checked her forehead and found it to be normal to him and her color was okay.

"Catching a bug?" he asked.

"Don't know," she hadn't heard anything around.

"Call the doc to see what is up," Rawhide told her. They went back to bed and slept till six.

Tommy showered and dressed with Rawhide and went to breakfast in the cafeteria. She stopped at reception to see about having Sydney see her. 

She told him what had happened and didn't want to take a chance since there were several key projects being in full swing in the computer lab.

"After breakfast."

Tommy Boy only saw toast palatable for breakfast. She sat with the gang listening to what their worlds were doing.

Sydney did a full physical on her. Took blood samples and had her do a urine test. He told her that he would be a few minutes and be back with the results.

Tommy logged onto his computer and was checking her personal e mails when New Jersey came back. 

He sat down and looked at her. "I have some news for you. I never heard you talk about this but I think you will be pleased. You're pregnant."

First shock came to her, and then it sunk in. "You assume well, I am pleased. I never would have imagined I could." 

Sydney went on, "We'll monitor the situation, but I don't see anything. We need to find an o.b. though to know for sure."

Tommy sat there thinking, that she and Rawhide had made a baby. "You are sure?"

"You skipped your period, you're having morning sickness, and the blood and urine test say so."

Tommy got up. 'Thanks, I'm going for a walk then I'll tell Rawhide, and Buckaroo. Keep it under till this afternoon."

Tommy Boy went outside. It was a cool day in March. She walked to her favorite spot on the grounds, the falls in the garden. She went and sat down at the bench. Rawhide would be happy to be a father. There was no doubt in her heart. He loved her and would rejoice in knowing. 

But reality bit at her mind. In what discussions she had with Rawhide about marriage was that Britney had hurt him. Marriage left him sour on it. "Who needs a certificate? You love someone you work it out between the two of you." 

"That is all well in good when it is just the two of you." Tommy Boy thought to her self.

With a baby on the way, how were they supposed to take the necessary papers? She asked herself.

She turned on her go phone and asked for Rawhide. "Rawhide here."

"Hey darling," she smiled as she spoke to him..

"I was starting to worry. What did the doc say."

"What are you doing?" dodging his question on purpose

"Paperwork."

"Can we meet?"

"Sure, are you okay?" concern coming over the line.

"I'm fine but I want to talk to you and it won't wait."

"Name where?"

"The Falls."

"Be there in five."

Tommy Boy stood up and stood by the pond that collected the water from the falls. This was her place of reflection. Anything that was to her heart was usually revealed there. She heard Rawhide come up the gravel path. It was a fast walk for him.

Rawhide came up beside her. She looked at him with a face filled with conflict. He took her in his arms and held her. She wrapped her arms around him. To feel his security was what she wanted. He moved to sit on the bench with her on his lap. She could feel his concern rise. 

"Tommy, you okay?" he asked quietly.

Tommy took his large hand and looked at it for a moment then took a deep breath and looked into Rawhide's face. "Sydney gave me a physical and did some urine and blood work up," she introduced the subject. "He came back with news that I didn't expect."

"What is it?" He was growing worried with possibilities.

"I'm pregnant," she stated simply to him.

Rawhide let the words seep into his mind. Once they registered he stood up with her in his arms and swung her around. He let out a big whoop. Tommy Boy couldn't help but laugh at him.

He settled down and hugged her. Rawhide could feel a tension in Tommy Boy still. "What's wrong?"

She didn't want to put a damper on his enthusiasm. But it was nagging at her though. She took a step towards the pond. "I..." she didn't know how to say it without being blunt.

Rawhide guessed what it was. They weren't married and she was pregnant. "I got a surprise for you. Come on." He took her hand and they started back to the institute with Tommy in tow.

They walked up to the bunk floor and went to Buckaroo's office. Rawhide didn't knock, he just went in. Buckaroo was at his desk reading.

"Got that package back yet?" Rawhide asked Buckaroo.

Buckaroo opened his desk drawer and pulled out a jewelry box and threw it over to his pal.

Rawhide looked at Tommy. He cleared his throat, getting ready to make the hardest speech he knew he had to make.

"Tommy. Four weeks ago you gave me the greatest gift of all. You showed your heart to me and to all the others that you love me. You showed that you love me through ever essence that you had. After you fell asleep in my arms, I stayed awake thinking.

What could I do for you to show you that I loved you heart and soul. You followed what I asked, no commitment. You love me yet you never asked for a commitment of marriage because of my past.

Tommy, I love you with my heart and soul. You have been my life line several times, as yours. I can't be a selfish bastard and not see that you deserve everything I have.

The next morning I asked Buckaroo to contact Aunt Betsy and ask for Molly's rings. I had him do it to keep it out of my mind. Buckaroo took three rings and had it reset for you."

Rawhide got down on one knee and opened the jewelry box. Inside was a sapphire ring set with diamonds around it. Just like the rings she had seen years ago in England when they were window shopping.

"You remembered," she whispered.

"Tommy, will you marry me. Remember that I thought of this foyr weeks ago. Before you told me your news."

Tears were running down her face. She said yes and let him slip it on her finger. Not oversized but comfortable to wear. She hugged him to her; they held then kissed each other.

Buckaroo watched his two friends make the commitment. Then he interrupted to ask, "What news?"

Tommy laughed as did Rawhide. Rawhide looked to their friend behind the desk. "You're to become an uncle."

Buckaroo asked, "What?"

"Tommy is expecting," Rawhide told him. 

Buckaroo came around and gave her a hug and whoop to. They all laughed and hugged.

Buckaroo looked to the two of them. "Guess that settles if we tour or not this fall." 

Rawhide agreed. "We're not going on the road. I want to be here," he told her.

She could see him being overprotective already.

"Any idea of a date?"

"Four weeks, I won't be showing and it will give enough time to set up a party."

Buckaroo called to Mrs. Johnson.

"Page the Cavaliers to the bunk house. Be there in 10 minutes."

The go phones pinned on and Mrs. Johnson announced that Buckaroo had called a conference in the bunkhouse for them in 10 minutes.

Rawhide held his fiancée in his arms and kissed her again.

"You two are going to be mushy on me for awhile aren't you."

"Love is grand pal," Rawhide told him.

Tommy laughed.

They headed for the bunkhouse and saw that everyone except Perfect Tommy were there. Everyone was sitting in the conversation pit.

"I have a few announcements to make. First of all we will not be touring this fall as addressed in the last meeting. Circumstances have come up that I think you will approve of on why this has been decided.

"Second I would like to announce that we all will be guests to a wedding."

Everyone rumbled around about a wedding, who's wedding, I got plans, is what they heard from the peanut gallery.

Perfect Tommy came in then asking "the only wedding that you could get me to break my plans for is if the two love birds of Tommy and Rawhide get hitched."

Tommy Boy came up behind Buckaroo and took the floor. "Well I guess Perfect Tommy is going to have to break his plans because he will be giving away the bride at the wedding." 

Tommy had discussed in theory on how a wedding would be. He asked questions like if you were to get married how would you like to have it. She told him exactly what she wanted. On their way down the hall he had told her. 'You make the arrangement and do what you want. I loved your ideas in the past. It's your day.'

Cheers and whoops filled the room. Perfect Tommy turned around to look at Tommy. "You heard me my friend. You will be giving me away at my wedding." Perfect Tommy hugged her. In their short time together they had a friendship of their own. After getting a few looks of the ring and congratulations Buckaroo regained the floor.

"The reason we are staying home this fall is that apparently our birthday celebration a few weeks ago was a celebration of love and life. Tommy is expecting."

Tommy looked at the group. "I know that you wanted to tour this year. And if you want we can do a limited tour this summer."

Rawhide gave her an evil glance. "But this fall we are staying home to make sure all is alright." He told them all.

"I agree with Rawhide, with circumstances we should stay home. An album won't be very hard to work on for everyone."

Everyone agreed that an album would be the way to go.

That night...

Tommy sat at the desk looking at the mirror they put on the wall behind it. She looked at herself. She was 25. Her mom was 25 when she was born. She wore on a necklace a ring that had been Lisa's. She didn't wear it till for years ago, after getting all her past out in the open and for her to come to terms with it. Rawhide was her rock for that period. Rawhide had been her friend since the day she moved into the house with them. Tears came to her eyes.

Rawhide was watching her from his rocker. He watched her stare at herself thinking her thoughts. She touched the necklace with Lisa's ring. Rawhide saw the tears come to her eyes. He got up and walked over to her.

He touched her shoulder. She looked up at the reflection of them. 

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you." Rawhide looked back at her through the mirror.

Four weeks later...

From the time of the announcement and the time of the wedding the institute had been put on alert once. Xan had tried to infiltrate the institute. A small skirmish with the band had left the institute shaken but standing. But the wedding was going on as planned.

The ceremony with the Cavaliers looking on would take place at the falls. A justice of the Peace would do the service. And the reception was going to be at Arties, where they would rock and roll and have fun. Tommy could still rock so she was planning on playing.

Perfect Tommy was to give her away. Peggy and Pecos would be her ladies. Rawhide was too backed by Buckaroo and Reno.

Tommy found an mint colored sun dress with a short jacket that a designer had done. Peggy and Pecos had similar ones in shade of pink and lemon. The men wore suits. Tommy didn't want too much money spent. 

The ceremony was at two followed by a small reception for the witnesses. Then change and leave for Arties on the bus and meet up with the group that would be there for the party.

That morning...

Tommy was sleeping with Rawhide. He woke at 5. He held her against him. Today he was going to wed her. At times in his past he thought of her as a child and seen her grow to be his equal. They had scared each other more than once in their adventures with and for Buckaroo. They both had overcome their pasts to get to this point.

Rawhide kissed her bare shoulder. How he loved the woman that was beside him. He let his hand wonder down her body. Instinctly her body moved to give him greater access to what he wanted to touch. She woke to the feelings of Rawhide touching her. She turned to look into his face. She reached for his face then moved to kiss him. They made love to start out their day of special remembrance.

They showered and went for a work out for an hour. They knew it would be a stressful day to make sure things worked out so a work out for their body would relieve what stress their bodies held.

They showered and went down for breakfast. Rawhide was to make sure that chairs were set at the falls for everyone and that the pool was set also for the tea and cake afterwards. There were thirty guests for the ceremony and tea reception. Tommy was to chill with the girls and get ready for the ceremony.

She was having flowers strung into her hair and carry one lily. They all learned from Peggy's wedding. 

At one, Tommy sat at Peggy's makeup table and Peggy and Pecos worked on her hair. With her dress on and jacket, her hair done up, and short white lace gloves. Tommy looked like a fashion model. She looked at herself in the long mirror. Rawhide would be astonished. He had seen her dress in elegant gowns and work with designers but she felt beautiful in and out for once in her life.

Peggy wore the pink dress and Pecos had lemon to contrast with her brown skin. Each had lace gloves.

At 1:45 Perfect Tommy knocked on the door. Peggy let him in the room. Perfect Tommy asked to have a minute or two alone with Tommy.

Tommy gave a long whistle looking at Tommy Boy from head to toe. "You look good."

"I'll take that as a complement Perfect Tommy."

"It is." He hugged her for a long moment. Then he looked at her. "Why am I giving you away? Surely Buckaroo would be..."

"Buckaroo as we both know is Rawhide's soul brother. I needed someone who is special to me," she told him. "You and I connected on levels that Rawhide will never understand just because he is older. Five years is a different in some values and senses. Plus you and I have a bond that I will not betray."

Perfect Tommy nodded to her. He walked over to her and gently he kissed her a long kiss. "I'll never forget you," he whispered to her to hear.

She laid her hands on his chest. "I don't know many men." she told him. "But ..."

He laid a finger on her lips. "No more lady. You are about to get married."

She smiled.

A knock came to the door, "You ready?" Peggy asked.

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out. "Shall we?"

Perfect Tommy offered his arm and escorted her out the room. Peggy and Pecos were at the end of the hall. They met up with them and went down the stairs and out the back of the Institute. They walked to the gardens and stopped for a moment. Reno has been on point to see when they came out of the institute and went up to the falls to let them know to get ready. 

The music started. Pecos went first, then Peggy. Perfect Tommy escorted Tommy Boy down the path towards the falls.

Tommy left it up to Rawhide to decorate the area. She told him nothing would be nice. The back drop of the falls was enough.

Rawhide wore a western tux, Stetson and boots and all. Buckaroo the same. Reno being in another clothes league had on an Italian suit. 

Perfect Tommy and Tommy Boy came to a stop in front of not a justice of the peace but the Minister of the church Rawhide had taken her to in Cody. She liked his sermons and views of life. She had told Rawhide that she wished most ministers were like that. 

In the small audience were Rawhide's Aunt and Uncle. She saw her grandmother and house Butler. She would overlook that with Rawhide for now.

The minister went through the pomp and circumstance. Perfect Tommy gave her away to Rawhide. He shook Rawhide's hand and commented, "You hurt her and you have to deal with me."

Rawhide smirked with a half laugh, "Right."

The Minister went on with the script, asking before the audience and the heavens to see forth their union.

Then Tommy and Rawhide said to each other their own verse of love and cherishment. Neither knew what the other was going to say but what was said was how they felt about each other.

"It was six years ago that I found a friend and teacher. It was five years ago I found a soul mate. It was four years ago that I found love and happiness. I look today to my love, friend and soul mate. I look to the future to be with thee." Tommy told Rawhide.

Then they could kiss.


End file.
